Forgiven
by Angelic Skye
Summary: Katara and Zuko are broken up. Katara has a secret, and Zuko wants her back. Katara's life is getting more crazier by the minute. Zuko is determined to get back with her. A new mystery is uncovered. Can they save Katara before it is too late? AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've read fanfictions for quite a while and I've made some on my computer. Now, I finally got around to making one and putting it up here![: Anyway, it would kinda be a lie if I said this was my first, but here is my first Zutara story. Oh and yeah, I am a proud Zutarian. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I think you people should take a hint already. If I or any other Zutarian fanfic writer had owned Avatar, the show would have ended the way we liked it. Duhh. Anyway, my name is neither Micheal or Bryan. It is Skye. Thank you and bah-bye. Continue on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please<em> Katara." he whispered, his voice straining. He dropped to his knees begging and pleading for Katara to forgive him. She only turned her back to him. He knew what the answer was. He looked down at the ground knowing that she would never say a single word to him ever again. He only thought back to that one day, and how he could have prevented it. But, he didn't prevent Mai from kissing him. A part of him want to kiss her while the other half thought of Katara. He kissed Mai. Zuko knew Katara held grudges for a very long time. He knew she loved him. He cheated on her. He betrayed his love to her. Zuko lost her.

She gave up everything just to be with the rich kid. He gave up everything to be with the poor girl. Had he not thought of the consequences of what would happen if someone was to figure out that he fucked Mai? Katara wanted to cry then and there, but she didn't. She had to stay strong. She didn't love him anymore.

She turned around to see him looking down at the ground on his knees. She knew he was thinking deeply. The waterbender then spoke up, "Did you think of everything we had to lose to be with each other? Did you forget that I had to give up some oppurtunity to go to a great school just to be with you? Did you forget that I loved you?"

Zuko raised his head up to look at her.

She then spoke in a hushed tone, "Did you think even think of me when you...kissed _her_?"

"Katara-"

"Don't say my name. Just answer my questions with a yes or no."

Her eyes had started to twinkle with tears ready to flow down her mocha cheeks that he missed kissing so much.

"Well no, but-" Zuko stopped talking when he saw the hurt in Katara's blue eyes. She then spoke softly.

"I've heard enough. I truly am sorry Zuko, but I did love you. I hope that when you have a wonderful life with the slut that will actually decide to believe your lies... I hope you think of the life you could have had with me. The girl that ignored the burn, the terrible family, and the girl that gave up everything for you. Me, the girl that loved what he had on the inside. Not the riches or whatever else a girl uses a boy for. Oh, and just so you know. You are going to have a kid. Be glad that I actually want to let it live. Bye Zuko. I hope you have fun with Mai."

With that said, Katara left him. Him only thinking of the child he was going to never see.

* * *

><p>Katara walked to her car, fumbling around for the keys in her purse. Tear were running down her face, and she could care less. The only thing bothering her was that the father of this child she was carrying was not going to be by her side. It honestly broke her heart. She was surprised out of her weeping when he iPhone 4S Zuko had bought her, started ringing. "Hello?" <p>

"Sugar Queen! Are you okay? Your brother is starting to go crazy over here." Toph asked, her voice some-what caring yet curious. Katara replied, "I'm okay. Tell Sokka I will be home in a bit. I have to stop by the doctor to get some tests. Don't tell Sokka about this either. Just tell him I went over to Yue's or Jin's house."

"Okay, but you own me one." Toph muttered, ending the call. Katara smiled in relief and found her keys. She unlocked the door and sat inside. Oh how she wished her pregnancy was false.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat on the swing in the park. The air was cool and crisp. It was fall. Katara's favorite season even though she was born in the winter. He was also in the very exact swing where he met Katara as a kid. The memories they had that he wished to keep forever. He watched as a car pulled up and a girl walked out. He saw the brown hair and frowned. <em>Katara,<em> he thought. He watched as they neared in closer and closer, and he realized it wasn't Katara. It was Suki. "Suki?"

"Hey Zuko," Suki replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing really unless you heard about Katara's and my incident at school." Suki shook her head, and Zuko frowned even more. Suki then sat in the swing beside his. "Let me tell you a peice of advice. We both know that Katara can keep grudges. We both know that Katara hates you, and it seems that she doesn't want you around anymore? Well, she told me that she adores the boy that keeps fighting for he wants. She want to feel like a princess. You are her prince. Go make her your princess. Now, I have to go. Katara is at the hospital. So bye."

Suki then left with Zuko thinking deeply to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, how is that fo' starterss? Good? Bad? Ugly...Haha, but seriously. Good or bad? Reviews are welcome not forced. I ain't someone to explode and crap. So, byee until I update which will be from one to three days. If I haven't, call the police![; Just kidding but don't worry. I probably got some important things to do with my life. Anyway, with that said. Review and stuff. If you like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, just so some people won't get so confused. Zuko kissed Mai which led to going into bed. There you go pinkypinkypinky[: Sowwy fo' confusin' ya.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar...sadly

* * *

><p>"How stupid can I be?" Katara muttered, sitting in the lobby of the hospital. Suki, who was quietly looking over the list of symptoms of looked up from paper and looked at Katara.<p>

"Hmm. Have you thrown up in the past few mornings?" Suki asked. Katara peeked at the list and then glanced up at Suki. Katara put a finger on her chin and thought deeply.

"Well, I threw up yesterday morning, but that was the after affects of Sokka's terrible sushi," answered Katara. Suki nodded her head in agreement. She too had threw up the remains of sushi that was stuck in her stomach.

"How about strange cravings? Have you missed your period? Mood swings? Come on Katara, we've been in science class! We learned this in seventh grade! You don't need this list to know." Katara let out a laugh, "You are the one that is having the mood swings. Who knows? Sokka might got his girlie friend preggers!" Suki narrowed her eyes dangerously before Katara's name be heard over the intercom. "Katara Waterson. Katara Waterson! Dr. Edmund is ready for you." Katara grabbed her purse and hoped that her doctor was not a man. She followed the nurse down the hallway and heard Suki's phone going off. Who would possibly be calling her at this hour when Katara strictly told Suki to tell everyone on her contacts to not bother her?

"Hello?" Suki answered in a hushed tone, knowing Katara probably heard her phone. Suddenly, there was a beeping. Suki furowed her brows together and ended the call. She put her phone in her hoodie pocket and walked down the hall to the room Katara was in.

It was maybe twenty minutes before Dr. Edmund walked in. To Katara's misfortune, it was a guy. "Hey Katara," he said. "What can I help you with today?" Katara looked at him and spoke in a hushed tone, "Well, I want to see if I am pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. That is the reason there is pregnancy tests!" the nurse voice snapped from no where. Dr. Edmund turned around and glared at the nurse. "Lindsey, please don't yell at my patients. Anyway, pregnancy tests aren't always reliable. Sometimes people want official and certified tests to be done on them. Now, please leave."

Suki looked at Katara and smiled. _Dr_. _Edmund seems to be a little protective over Katara. Ooh, _Suki thought to herself. Katara must have known what Suki was thinking about since Katara was glaring daggers at her. Katara then whispered to Suki, "He is at least twenty-five."

"That doesn't stop true love." Suki said, teasingly. Suddenly, there was a cough, and Dr. Edmund was walking back into the room after his predicament with the nurse. "Sorry about that. Lindsey just gets a little mad whenever the patients come here for pregnancies tests. Now Katara, can you please sit in this chair."

This is it. It was time for Katara to get the truth.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat on the computer, looking up '<em>How To Get A Girl'.<em> Zuko grabbed a notebook and pen and then started reading things and writing them on the paper. "Flowers. Katara loves panda lilies. Cooking something nice. She likes eating Uncle's hot and spicy chicken and rice. Serenading. She hates sappy love songs. Ugh, chocolates. She hates chocolate." Zuko scrolled down the page and read the rest. Then there was a quiet laugh at the doorway to his room.

"Stalker-ish much, Zuzu?" Azula asked, her signature smirk on her face. Sometimes, Zuko wished he could slap it off. "No!" Zuko stated, defensively. Azula laughed lightly before continuing to talk. Her golden eyes flickered with fire before letting out the words that set Zuko into rage. "But I thought Mai satisfied you enough. I mean, you technically cheated on the girl who isn't sleeping with you every single night."

"Shut up Azula! Mai and I are **not **together! Shoot me in the head if that ever happens _again._" Zuko glared at his sister and grabbed his cell phone. There was a picture of Katara as his wallpaper. The memories he missed so much. "She isn't going to take you back. Katara made that clear. Mai misses you though. She is more... depressed than usual."

"I don't care about her. Mai and I are over. She was the one that wanted to cheat on me so consider it done with us." Zuko spat. Azula then looked at Zuko and stood up respectively. "Dearest brother. Listen to you. You are talking about you and Mai being over because she cheated on you. You have cheated on Katara. Consider it over. You two are done. Anyway, you have Harvard to go to. Just forget her." With that, Azula left the room.

"Who am I kidding? Katara hates me." Zuko looked back at the computer and closed the window. He then threw his phone on the bed and walked out the room.

On the bed, the song Forever & Always kept ringing over and over with Katara's name across the screen. Then the voicemail thing went off and Katara's voice was heard. "Zuko, you don't have a child, but I have to go. I have other things to do. You might not see me ever again, so I leave you knowing this. No one knows where I am going. No one even knows that I am leaving except you. Don't come looking for me either. I have another life to live. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Okay... that was short. But yeah, I wanted to end it on that. My instincts told me too! Anyway, more character will have their appearances like my favorite Uncle Iroh! Soo... review if you want. Meh, it don't matter. And the pregger things was not Katara's secret! No... this story is still in its rising action! No where near the climax! Haha, English skills(: I feel proud of myself. So byee until Chappie 3[:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Soo sorry! I would have updated earlier, but my laptop was being an asscrack. It was taking forever to load and all this unnecessary crap that it shouldn't have been doing. I was ready to get a gun and shoot it. Now you realize how bad my anger can get. Believe me, don't try to pick a fight with me. Someone is going to end in the hospital. Juss sayinn'. Anyway, back to the story. Yay, update! Wooh, read on.

**Disclaimer****:** Everyone knows the drill already. I don't own it! Gee...

* * *

><p>Zuko walked into his room, noticing his phone having an alert across the screen. Suddenly, he lunged for it, noticing whose name that was across the screen. He typed in his voice mail code and listened over the voice mail that Katara left on his phone. "Okay, no kids. Whoo." he whispered, jerking up to what was said next.<p>

"SHE IS LEAVING!" Zuko jumped up and threw his phone back, scrambling towards the door. "Holy shit. What is wrong with this girl?" Zuko muttered to himself, grabbing his helmet for his motorcycle.

"Where are you going Zuko?" a bland, boring voice questioned. Zuko turned his head and saw Mai standing there with a bored look on her face. He turned his head back to the door and turned the knob. Then, there was a cold, omniscient hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Zuko spat coldly. Mai took a step back and looked at her former boyfriend. "You can tell me what is wrong. I won't tell anyone."

"No! I can't! I just... I have to go!" Zuko slammed the door, leaving the emo girl confused and surprised.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Katara is leaving? I just dropped her off at her house." Suki said to Zuko, confused and worried.<p>

Zuko was now in complete worry and confusment. "Suki, what exactly happened at the hospital?"

Suki thought back and then calmly spoke, "She talked about how stupid she was about telling you she was pregnant when she was even unsure of that. Then the doctor, Dr. Edmund, told Katara she wasn't pregnant which made Katara happy. Oh and I got this weird phone call from no where. Did you call me earlier? Anyway back to what I was going to say, we went to get lunch and Katara was gone for like twenty minutes! I freaked out. When she came back, she looked beat up pretty bad."

Zuko's mind was frozen on one thing. "She was beaten? Oh my gosh, I am ready to kick some people's asses right now." he growled, popping his knuckles.

"Woah there, Sparky. Cool down. I just called Snoozles. He said Katara wasn't there. So... I'm guessing Katara has already left and...she is probably down at the subwa- No! She is at... Damnit, stupid tracking device! Have I told you guys how much I hate this stupid phone?"

"Can we just stay on subject? I want to find Katara as quick as possible." Aang's worried voice called out Toph's phone. Zuko looked down at the time and quickly stood up, grabbing his keys in his leather jacket pocket. He then spoke with sarcasm in his voice here and there, "As much as I'd like to form a team to save the girl I still love, I am leaving and finding her. You can stay and figure out how to work that gay phone, but I am leaving."

"I'm going too. She is my best friend. I don't care what Sokka has to say either. Let's go." Determination was in Suki's grey eyes. Zuko then opened the door.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Katara sat on a bench in the subway, disgusted with everything. How could people be so unkempt and dirty. It was sickening to her stomach she was about to barf. The smell of disgusting and unpleasant odors filled the air which made everything much worse to her life of misfortune. She leaned back, feeling terrible and bored. She then sat up when she heard her voice. "Miss Katara?" a cheery voice called out. She furrowed her brows together, not realizing who the big-bellied man was.<p>

"Sorry sir, who are you?" Katara asked in a polite manner. The man just chuckled before sitting down beside her. "You seriously haven't forgotten me already. I mean, yes I went across the state to start a tea shop, but you shouldn't have forgotten me. Uncle Iroh? Ring a b- Omph!"

Katara wrapped her arms around the happy, old, fat man. "It is great to see you!" she exclaimed. Uncle Iroh smiled before hearing Mariah Carey's voice ring through the air. "Oop, I have to take this." Katara apologized, answering the call.

"What?" she snarled.

"Katara! Oh yay! You are alive, at least!" Suki's voice cheered. "What... What are you doing on Zuko's phone?"

"Trying to call your of course. Isn't it obvious or are you a total blonde?"

Katara let out an annoyed sigh before hanging up. "Sorry. Someone just deci-"

"What are you doing have _'We Belong Together'_ as your ringtone? Aren't you still with Zuko?" Uncle Iroh was very confused. He looked at the young girl who had a look of sadness and heartbroken across her face. "Let's just say a lot has happened in the past year you have been gone Iroh. And a lot more things are about to happen."

Then there was a call for a train to Hamblem. "It was nice to see you again. Bye Iroh. See you again one day... I hope."

* * *

><p>Well, well, well. This is done and now I can work on chapter four. Oh yes, I would also like to thank you all for the reviews. They are nice and yeah. You get my point. I also have this other story idea that is thought out in my head and I want to upload today or tomorrow. Whenever I can fit it in. Thanksgiving is today[: Yummm, Turkey! So bye for now. Chapter four will be up later today or tomorrow. It is like two in the morning here in U.S.A. So.. I will update later. Don't freak out on me. M'kay? We good? Alright, byee![:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, I looked over chapter three and realized that I totally just made Toph pop in without mentioning about them calling. Woo, talk about tired. I proofread like a million times and that just, like, slipped my mind. Wow, anyway, here is chapter four! **Yay!**

**Disclaimer:** Must I? Fine, I don't own this epic show.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight before Sokka received a call. The song blared and he swear he could just shoot it for interrupting his man-beauty sleep. He grabbed the stupid phone off his nightstand and pressed the send button. "Hello?" he growled coldly.<p>

"Sokka? I didn't wake you, did I?" his father's voice questioned. Sokka quickly sat up and smiled, "No, no dad. I was just in the middle of eating this awesome sandwich. So what's up?" Sokka wiped some sweat off his forehead, proud of the lie he made.

"Well, I just wanted to call to tell you that I am about done with my business trip. I will be home in about a week and a half. Oh and if you don't mind, do **not** tell Katara this news too. I think she'll be happy to see her dad by surprise on _her_ birthday." Sokka tensed up. _That's right. Katara's birthday is next Wednesday_, Sokka thought to himself. "Son, you there?" Hakoda's voice questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here dad. I am just tired, that is all. I'll tell her. Don't worry.I won't tell Katara." Sokka promised. He cursed at himself inside his head. "Alright, bye Sokka. See you next week." Sokka ended the call and threw his phone on the bed. He fell back and stared at the ceiling. He then started talking to himself. "Damnit Katara, why did you leave? Do you want me to die by dad?"

He laughed at himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Toph slapped her fists down on the desk, cursing at her cellphone. Zuko had fallen asleep and was quickly awake by the slamming noise. "Hu- wha- What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away the drool at the side of his mouth. Toph turned around to look at him. "I hate this damn phone. Oh yeah, yours didn't work either. We need to see if Suki's or Sokka's phone has a tracking device for Katara's phone," explained the tired freshman. Zuko sat up in the chair and sighed in annoyance.<p>

"We don't find Katara. My bike broke down. Our phones don't work. Now, I have Harvard to go to next year. Oh yeah, Katara hates me, and she left town. How else could my life get screwed up?" Zuko asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Toph smirked and answered his last question.

"You could be gay. You could die. You could have a child in Africa. You could ha-"

"Shut up!" Zuko demanded. Toph closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. Zuko then got up out of the chair and walked to the window. "Katara loves the moon. She said it makes her _feel more strong_, whatever that means. But I feel more stronger when the sun is against my skin giving it warmth."

Toph snorted and leaned back in her chair. "Katara always talked about going to Hamblem just to see the college there. She has always wanted to be a doctor. I read that Hamblem's college graduates that are doctors are the most successful."

Zuko turned and faced Toph. Both faces suddenly lit up. "Hamblem! She went to Hamblem! I can't believe her." Zuko smirked, crossing his arms. Toph glared at him and snapped, "Well, just don't stand there like you solved the equation to time travel. Call the others. I believe we are going across the state."

* * *

><p>Suki sat in the car of Sokka's and snuggled up to the seat. "I am sleeping. Don't wake me up or else." she growled to her boyfriend. "Believe me, I wish I could sleep right now too. Who's idea was it to stay up all night to find Katara anyway?"<p>

Suki looked at her Sokka and explained, "Zuko loves your sister. Why wouldn't he want to find her? Face it Sokka, you aren't as protective over Katara like you think you are. Zuko is willing to die for her. You. You would just run off, trying to find another way around." Sokka turned the car on and kissed Suki's nose.

"I'm more protective over you though." he said, a smug look on his face. Suki just smiled before feeling her phone vibrate. She looked at the text and was confused. "What the hell? What kind of number is this?"

She showed Sokka the phone, but he was busy pulling out of the driveway. "I don't know, but I need to get to pick up the others. I'm sure Toph will be happy to figure who the hell that person is." Sokka growled, looking away from the bright light.

"Loosen up you big baby, it is just a light." Suki smirked. Sokka rolled his eyes and kept focused on the road. "I'm sorry, but unlike you, I don't want to crash the only car my dad will give me." Sokka sighed. The two started laughing before they heard gunfire, and they were pretty sure it was towards them.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!" Suki screamed, looking back at the car trying to get beside them. "I am going as fast as I can, but there is other cars on the road!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing towards them. Suddenly, she grabbed the steering wheel.

"This is a life or death situation for **_us_**Sokka! Now, let me fucking drive if you want to live!" Suki snapped, sitting in his lap. Sokka unbuckled and his seatbelt and moved to the passenger seat. They heard another fir,e and Suki pressed down on the pedal even more. "We have to make it to Toph's house." Sokka said. Suki looked at him as if he was crazy.

"And lead them to our friend's house? I think not!" Suki then looked in the mirror and saw the face of one of the people in the car. It looked so familiar. She knows that she knows this person. Their name was on the tip of her tongue. Sokka gulped and suddenly the back window shattered. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he yelled. Suki slapped his arm and made a sharp turn on the interstate. She smiled to herself and stated, "Dipshits ain't going to follo- Maybe I'm wrong." Suki turned to Sokka and screamed, "Call Toph, Zuko, and Aang. And maybe the police. I think we won't get them off our tail anytime soon."

* * *

><p>Perched up on a tall building stood someone in a skinny jeans and black high-heel boots along with a white tank top accompanied with a balck leather jacket. Her dark hair tied up in a ponytail, blown in the breeze. She looked down at the car chase and smirked to herself. Her big blue eyes made their way to the person behind her. "Killing me won't do you any good," she said, snapping her fingers in the process. Then he collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Then she made a punching motion with an orange light streaking forward. She watched as the man burst in flames. "When you are up against a <em>double-bender<em> you are always going to lose."

* * *

><p>Hmm... that chapter was something. And confused about a double-bender? Well, you shouldn't but if you are, the next chapter will give you an insight to what it is. And who would the mysterious double-bender be? Take a guess. No seriously. Take a wild guess. Honestly, that should be easy. Anyway, review your guess (if you want to guess) and whatever you want to add. With that said, I hope chapter 5 will be up soon and byee[: (wow... I saw bye a lot...)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five! Wow, this story has moved quickly for me. Unlike those stupid essays I have to answer in school. :P.. Okay, I don't have much to say except that you learn a bit more about a double-bender. And you get to learn who the double-bender is.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my show nor will it ever by my show; therefore, leading up to me making this disclaimer that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>Zuko was getting impatient. "What is taking them so long?" he growled, glaring out the window. Toph just shrugged her shoulders and opened her door. She was so glad her parents were off at some resort for the weekend. "We should go outside and wait. We don't have time to growl." Toph said, walking out the door. Zuko looked back and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and saw that he had 1 missed call. He rolled his eyes and called back. "Hello?" an exasperated breathe answered. "Sokka? What is wrong? Where are you guys?"<p>

"ZUKO! It is great to hear your voice, man." Sokka cried in joy. Zuko groaned out of annoyance and held the phone closer to his ear after hearing what seemed to be a gunshot. "Are you guys getting shot at?" Zuko asked.

"Yes! We are! You need to call the police! We are on the interstate. Get Toph and come on. I think we don't have much long-"

"AHH!" Zuko dropped his phone and ran down the stairs. Toph was standing there, her eyes focused on the burning door. "We need to get out. Now!" Zuko said, breaking the window. He helped Toph out before getting out himself.

He looked at the kitchen that was now bursting into flames. "Shit, I left my phone in your room."

"Who cares? We need to get out of here!" Toph exclaimed, making her way towards Zuko's motorcycle. Zuko glared at it. "Suki and Sokka are getting chased by crazy people with a gun. Katara is gone. We can't leave the burning house. And this stupid motorcycle is broken."

"So does this mean that we aren't going to save Katara anytime soon?"

"Nope, we are saving her," casually replied the senior, walking across the street to a house with a car parked outside with the key still inside. Zuko smirked, looking in the house to see two people making out. He then opened the door and amusingly said aloud, "Quick to get frisky, huh?"

* * *

><p>The mysterious woman turned around to face a girl that was similar to her except for the hair. Her hair had a much brown lighter shade. "Ho- Wha- How did you do that?" Katara asked, completely stunned. The woman only smiled and flipped her hair.<p>

"There is much more to learn about your destiny. I am just glad that I found you when I did before you did something completely uncalled for. Anyway, Dai Shi would be very, _very _unhappy if you did anything to risky."

Katara looked at this woman that had stopped her from leaving to Hamblem. She kept talking of this destiny for Katara, and this man called Dai Shi. She seriously was so confused. What was even more confusing was that this woman could generate fire and water! She really wished that everything was just a dream.

"Seriously, I want to know who you are, and why you are here, stopping me from leaving to my new life and showing me these weird illusions of fire and water."

The woman had a wicked smile cross her face. "Katara," the woman paused to look at the girls scared and surprised face. She then continued to explain.

"I am Storme.. No one knows of me or my people and its leader. I am a double-bender. There is such people called benders. But I am the special kind that is thought to be wiped out. My ancestors disappeared long ago before our home land was wiped out by the evil Avatar. Now before you run off thinking that I am crazy, I know people that you know that are benders. One is that old man you talked to. There is many more secret benders hiding their powers, but I am here to encourage them with the apocalypse that is coming. But. The reason I am here, is to teach you the ways of double-bending. I see it in your eyes Katara. You have the eyes of your mother. The nuturing eyes of a waterbender crossed with a firebender's raging fire within."

"Hold up! You mean to tell me that my mother, _my dead mother_, was a whatever you call it?" Katara asked. Storme shrugged her shoulders. "Kya died before we could really find out."

Katara crossed her arms and felt the cool, night breeze flow through her hair. "And this Avatar? What is so special about him?" Katara was really unsure to keep asking questions, but she was curious. Storme shrugged her shoulders. "He is one of your friends. Just go talk to him. Maybe you can see the evil in his eyes."

Katara glared at this woman. She bit her lip to suppress the urge to defend her friends but it just all came out. "No. None of my friends are bad people. I've grown up with them. There is no way that those people are killers or whatever this _Avatar_ did to your people and homeland, but no! My friends are **good**!"

Storme narrowed her eyes and walked up to the girl that was getting defensive over the Avatar. "What about your ex-boyfriend? Zuko. Is that right? Are you sure he isn't the Avatar?" Katara took a step back from this crazy woman.

"Zuko couldn't have lived for thousands of years. And I know he isn't that evil. Yes, he might have broken many girl's hearts, but there is no way in hell that he has ever killed anyone." Katara faced this woman with more bravado. Storme's blues eyes suddenly flickered with rage. "You stupid girl! You are a double-bender! You are supposed to help me! Your family! Your kind! Don't defend the killer."

Storme shot flame at the girl and Katara screamed, pulling her arms in the air while shielding her face in the process. Katara felt nothing except a snort from someone. She opened her eyes and saw a wall of ice in front of her now turning into water. Storme was standing there with a smirk.

"Want to help me now or die where you stand in an epic fail of a battle?"

Katara had no choice. "I would like to take the third choice." she said, taking cautious steps backwards. She looked back to see that she was reaching the edge more quicker now. She turned to see a confused and furious Storme. "Foolish girl, I will kill you." she seethed, making a dash for Katara. Katara suddenly fell off the side of the building. Storme stopped in her tracks.

"Well, I guess dying to splatter-y doom is more better than dying by my hands." Storme sighed, walking to the edge to watch the girl fall. Then the next thing angered her. Katara landed on the next building with perfection. She then ran and jumped to the next builing, doing a front flip, with perfect agility. "I will find you again and next time, you will have no choice. You won't be able to run next time either. You. Will. Die."

* * *

><p>Sokka had never been so happy to see blue and red lights flashing against his face and to hear a siren. Suki stopped the car and pulled off to the side of the rode. "We lost them like an hour ago. Why didn't you stop?" Sokka snapped, finally realizing they were getting stopped by the police.<p>

"Maybe because I wanted to continue on speeding on the interstate. Anyway, I have a feeling Katara isn't going to be in Hamblem. Those people looked determined to catch us. Not kill."

"Then you explain the shooting and the broken glass in the back of my car! Does that seriously sound like _'Oh hey, dude, can you stop your car? We want to ask you some questions about something.'_? It isn't reasonable Suki! Unreasonable!" The knock on the window, snapped them out of their short argument. Suki opened the door and smiled at the police officer. "Hello sir? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you were running over the speed-limit which is-mmphn!" Suki grabbed the man's gun and keys. Sokka almost died then and there. "Get out Sokka! He isn't a real police man! It is those psychos!"

Sokka jumped out of the car and ran to the police car. He watched as Suki pointed the gun at the window and slowly opened the door. "Get out of the car." she demanded.

The woman in the car only smiled. "Suki, hey. What is up with the gun? Trying to kill me?" Suki looked at the girl with with shock.

"Katara? Why are yo- Oh shit!" Suki quickly pushed Sokka in the backseat, and Suki got in the driver's seat. She then sped off, leaving an unconscious police officer on the road.

* * *

><p>Storme walked into the small shop with one thing on her mind.<p>

_Kill._

It was the only feeling a double-bender could feel.

_Kill._

It make a double-bender who they are. It is the only feeling that can make them happy with themselves.

_Kill._

All the opposite vibes in them. The yin and yang, controlling their emotions and feelings. Some double-benders were granted with the emotion of happiness and bringing peace to the world. But for Storme.

_She must kill._

And if the stupid girl hadn't gotten away. Storme would already be teaching her _long-lost _sister everything she knew. If Katara hadn't gotten away, Dai Shi wouldn't be angry. If Katara hadn't gotten away, Storme wouldn't be killing _him_. She wouldn't be killing the one she loved, knowing they are every double-bender's weakness.

"Storme?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I put a wild twist on things. I feel so micheivious and happy at the same time. ^.^ Yes, Katara is Storme's <strong>long-lost sister!<strong> I had Storme planned out to be some crazy woman that pops out of no where, but then making her Katara's long-lost sister just came into my head that I just loved it. More Zuko time in the next chapter. Hehe, Zuko and Iroh time. And '_him'_ is going to be in the next chapter. But I have breaking news. Since I have school once again after a wonderful Thanksgiving break, updates might be slow. And next week. I have to take this stupid three day test then I have to go to a play. I think going to a play sounds better than a three day test. A good thing though is since that the area where I live in USA has gotten a lot of snow in the past years, I will have a four week Christmas break! I live in Tennessee and Eastern Tennessee does NOT get a lot of snow. So that should be good. So with this said, see you later. (Dang, that was long)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Haha![: I'm back after a whole week of torture at school. You will not believe all the drama I have seen this past week. Anyway, off topic. I am back with my mind not feeling really creative, but I'll do my best. Anyway, just today (December 3, 2011) on Youtube, some great gracious human being released the Legend of Korra opening theme (what Katara did in the show except Tenzin voices it) I watched it and I practically FREAKED out! I replayed the video so much I have it memerized. Just a piece of info that I wanted to share. Go watch it and be amazed by the awesome voice of Tenzin and the awesome animated beginning. And there is just this epic drawing that makes Zuko just so mmm, Beautiful. IT IS SO COOL! I LOVE IT. Type in the search box, 'The Legend of Korra:Official Opening Titles! HQ!' Now, I am going to continue to write this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to disappoint you. I don't own this.

* * *

><p>Sokka turned to his little sister with an unsatisfied frown. "What the hell are you doing in the back of a cop car?" Katara's blue eyes met his angry one's. She then rolled her eyes and fell back in the seat. "Please," she started. "What do you expect? This past day has been crazy for me. This woman named Storme meets me after Suki and I leave the hospital. She tells me to call Zuko and make up this lie. Then she tries to kill me! Now, I am the back of this police car. And why the fuck are <em>you<em> in the _back_ of this police car?"

Suki laughed a bit before feeling herself under the evil glare of her boyfriend. "So Katara, how much do you know of this Storme lady?" Suki asked.

"Well, she can bend but not just one element. She can bend two elements! And she claims that I can also! Oh and I discovered I am waterbender. Congrats to me."

Sokka stared at his sister for a while before freaking out. "Da-"

"And she thinks that either Toph, Aang, Zuko, or one you two are some Avatar person. And she thought Mom was a double-bender! Then she talks about this Dai Shi guy. I have no idea if this is a dream or what," explained the confused girl. Suki and Sokka exchanged glances through the metal cage between them.

"I think it is time for her to talk to Iroh." Sokka said to Suki. Katara crossed her arms. "What does the old man have to do with this?" she asked.

"Iroh happens to know about all this stuff you are talking about." Suki explained. Katara looked at her friend and brother with a perplexed look. "How do you guys know about this?"

"Because. Zuko and Toph are benders while Aang is...well. Um, he is the Avatar." Suki explained. Katara's eyes gleamed with rage.

"WHAT!"

"It isn't like that Katara. Everyone thought that we should wait to tell you. Iroh thought it was the best. Now, just be quiet. Iroh can explain more."

* * *

><p>Toph sat in the car while Zuko was inside the Jasmine Dragon talking to his uncle. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and saw Zuko motioning her inside. She groaned and reluctantly opened the door. "Why are you making me go inside?" she muttered. Zuko smiled down at her. "Because I just love you so much to torture you with old, fat people."<p>

Toph rolled her eyes until she saw blue and red lights flashing. "What are police doing he- Suki?"

"Hey Toph! Great to see you and Zuko! We have Katara!"

Zuko quickly turned around and ran to the car. He opened the door and saw Katara glaring at him. "Zuko." she growled, pushing him out of her way. "It is nice to see you too." he called out.

"Tell it to the broken car, firebender." she snapped firebender rather hatefully. Zuko choked up a bit and looked at Sokka and Suki. "Iroh needs to explain it to her now."

Iroh sat at the table with all the dirty teenagers. Zuko and Toph had soot all over them while Suki and Sokka had a few cut marks but Katara. She was perfectly clean with her hair poofing out.

"Katara, do **not** let Storme's lies get to your head. The Avatar is a good person. The double-bender's are actually evil. They tried to take over the world not Aang and his past incarnations."

"And... who is Dai Shi exactly?" Katara asked.

"Dai Shi is the first Avatar that turned evil. He tried to take over the world, but the other Avatar's in him took him down. After that, double-bender's worship him. They believe that the Avatar's that killed are their forever enemies." Zuko explained. Katara glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Will you shut up!" she snapped. The rest watched as the candle on the table flared up then died out. She quickly stared at it in fear. "No..." she whispered.

"What is wrong Katara? Didn't you bend fire when you fought Storme?" Sokka asked. Katara looked at him and put her elbow on the table propping her head. "I used waterbending to protect myself. Then the candle's flame flared then died out. Oh yeah, sorry about that Iroh." Katara replied lazily with a worried tone in her voice. She then tried to light the candle back up and watched it light up.

"Well, obviously you don't need the training. You seems like you are naturally born." Iroh said, stroking his beard. Suki then piped in. "Is that bad?"

"It is very bad," Toph said. "If she can't keep the balance between the opposite elements, she could turn evil forever."

"Why evil?" Zuko and Katara asked quickly before sharing glares.

Iroh looked at both teenagers. "Because evil is more powerful than good. Katara, we must defeat the monster who gave you this terrible curse."

"Is it really a curse?" a dangerous, mysterious voice called out.

Everyone looked around for the voice of the person but only heard the sound of footsteps on the roof. They turned to look back at Katara, but Katara was gone.

* * *

><p>Storme was pushed up against the wall with Ozai clenching her throat. "You tried to kill me, simple bitch." He tightened his grip on the twenty-one old's throat. "I'm sorry! I'm so-"<p>

"Enough with the fucking apologies! It is just that why would you try to kill me?"

"Because..._ it_ took over me."

_"It?"_

"The urge to kill. I failed Dai Shi. I let my sister get away."

The thirty-year old man let go of this girl that tried to hill him. "Dai Shi! That bastard." he growled. Storme grabbed on to his shoulder and looked up into his enchanting eyes she loved. "Who is your sister?"

"Katara." Storme simply replied. Ozai grabbed Storme's wrist and growled in anger, slightly burning her skin. "Storme, we must start our plan. Tell my daughter and her friends to meet me in the morning."

"What about Zuko?" Storme asked. Ozai shook his head and laughed maniacally. "Zuko? That boy is going to be on the _love of his life's_ side. I don't think he is going to help his father."

"What if I told you that he is a firebender and that Katara is prone to being evil?"

"Then that would be great and I can take over the world and destroy Dai Shi. Then, I can kill the Avatar."

Storme rolled her eyes at her lover's statement. She had to worry about Dai Shi finding about her secret plot against him while Ozai worried about some little kid. She let out an annoyed snarled and punched the wall. "I am going to bed, Ozai." she growled, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>And this chapter was so sucky on SO many levels. Oh well, I might as well just call it a filler. Anyway, more to come. More creepiness ensured. Review.<p> 


End file.
